Gingerleaf
by Tentocat
Summary: Warrior inspired story. 'After the moonstone has been shattered to pieces, their was no way to communicate! Redstar! The clans are helpless without starclan' Mistyclaw yelled in terror. 'Misty, please calm down. Well will figure this out. Starclan with hopefully still guide us..' Redstar smiled, but behind that smile she knew, something was going to go wrong...


Warriors inspired story. Sorry for Errors. Anyways enjoy!

Also this doesn't follow the 'Normal Rules' of becoming a medicine or warrior. This is a made up clan, but it is named Thunderclan. Sorry if there is confusion.

"Gingerkit!" Foxkit yelled under Shadowkit's paw "What are you staring at?!" Gingerkit wasn't interested in telling her sister what she was thinking about, she even didn't believe in Starclan. "Nothing important, just looking at the stars that's all." Gingerkit said, not looking at the two kits play-fighting. Shadowkit snorted and got off of Foxkit, saying "You seriously still believe that our 'Ancestors' are watching us!"Foxkit laughed. Before Gingerkit could make a protest, her mother, Ashtail called loudly " Stop this nonsense now! Shadowkit and Foxkit, your ancestors are watching you if you like it or not! Gingerkit not every-cat believe that Starclan is real". Gingerkit nodded slowly. Shadowkit rolled his eyes and Foxkit looked at her paws.

Gingerkit was in the medicine cat's den. Littlepaw was with her mentor Goosefur. "Anything I can do to help? Like gather juniper? Or boarge? Or even marigold!" Gingerkit kneaded the ground. Come on, I want to prove myself as a medicine cat, Gingerkit thought. Littlepaw looked uneasy at Gingerkit. Goosefur knodded "Sure. Littlepaw, go with Gingerkit. Get some borage for the Queens and marigold, juniper, and coltsfoot if you find some around the camp." Goosefur looked at Gingerkit " Don't eat th-." the old she-cat put bright red holly berry in front of her. "Those are deathberries!" Gingerkit said, flicking her tail. Littlepaw mouth dropped in amazement. "That's amazing how you know that!".Gingerkit blinked at Littlepaw.

Littlepaw was pushing the leaves on a juniper bush while Gingerkit was looking for borage. "Hey, Gingerkit? When are you going to be an apprentice?" Littlepaw asked. "About another long moon maybe. Why?" Gingerkit replied, dropping the borage leaves. Littlepaw didn't answer. Does she want me to be her apprentice, Gingerkit thought happily. "Come. Let's take these and I'll find the marigold and coltsfoot. You can go stay at the camp." The apprentice said while picking up the juniper berries. Gingerkit picked up her load and ran to the camp.

"Half a moon before we can become apprentices! Shadowkit yelled " I'm going to be the best fighter in the clan and be the clan leader! Shadowstar, what a name!". Foxkit pounced on Shadowkit "Please. Your leader will be me! Foxstar!" The two playful kits fought with their claws sheathed. Good thing they are, those two would shred each other if they weren't, Gingerkit thought, shaking her head. "No!" Shadowkit bit Foxkit's leg. Foxkit yipped in pain. "Shadowkit!" Ashtail came to grab Foxkit's scruff and licked the wound ,briskly. When Gingerkit looked at Shadowkit, there was a hint of battle and success in his green eyes. Why is he happy about this, Gingerkit questioned herself.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey come to the Waterledge for a clan meeting." Redstar called. Foxkit, Shadowkit and Gingerkit was sitting outside the nursery. " Our old ,yet wise medicine cat is now retiring". There was mrrws of laughter in the crowd "We all respect your decision, Goosefur. Have the rest of your days in peaceful resting." The crowd of warriors were chanting the old she-cat's name, Goosefur! Goosefur! Goosefur! "I hope the apprentices will have a good time picking out my ticks and fleas!" Goosefur laughed. Redstar nodded. "We have a new medicine cat in Thunderclan!" Redstar faced Littlepaw, with her chin lifted high. "Littlepaw you have been an amazing apprentice to Goosefur. But, well still have to ask her permission." Littlepaw looked at Goosefur, with big green excited eyes. _"_ Redstar, is that really a question?!" Goosefur said, flicking her ear. "It's a yes!" The clan laugh again. "Littlepaw, you have saved lives and heal many cats . From now on and when you go to Starclan, your name will be, Littlefrost." Redstar called out, proudly. The clan cats called out Littlefrost's name, especially Gingerkit. "But that's not it!" Redstar called out to the clan. "We have three new apprentices! Shadowkit please come to the Waterledge." Shadowkit lifted his chin and boldly walked to the Waterlegde. "Shadowkit you have waited a long time for this day, haven't you?" Redstar asked. Shadowkit nodded his head. "From this day until you have your warrior name, your name shall be 'Shadowpaw' ". The clan called out Shadowpaw's name.

Gingerkit faced Foxkit. She was twitching with excitement. " You must eager to go up there!" Gingerkit laugh. "Of course I am! This is something that happens only once in a life time!" Foxkit yelped in excitement. "Foxkit, please make your way to the Waterledge." Foxkit ran to the Waterledge. " Excited, aren't you? Foxkit, I always knew that you were be eager to serve your clan! I'm proud of you. Foxkit, from this moment on , until you get your warrior name ,you'll be know as 'Foxpaw!" Foxpaw was so excited that she was about to burst!

Gingerkit walked to the Waterledge slowly. She was taking it all in. Littlefrost was waiting for her, Shadowpaw and Foxpaw were congratulating her and the clan leader was right above her. She was so beautiful. Her red shimmery pelt was sparkling in the sunlight. The shadow of the leaves, on the oaks, made an amazing pattern. Her gray eyes was the like the river near Highstones. If only she can see Highstones.

Then Gingerkit realized that Redstar was talking to her. "Gingerkit are you ready to have your apprentice name?"

Gingerpaw was so tired that she fell asleep on a stump.

In her dream there was nothing, but darkness...

Then voices. Very faint, but she could make them out.


End file.
